1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-spill devices and more particularly pertains to a new anti-spill device for enabling a user to collect and contain any fuel that happens to accidentally overflow during the refueling process of a motorcycle. The gasoline could be directed back down into the tank do it does not ruin the wax or cause the bike""s paint to peel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of anti-spill devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,660 describes a fuel overflow device for boats for minimizing gasoline spillage during fueling of a boat. Another type of anti-spill device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,795 describing a fuel spill collector device for connection between a fuel line and a fuel fill fitting. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 363,501 describes an anti-spill fluid receptacle. Other related patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,098, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,343, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,041.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that utilizes a collection device that collects fuel overflow form the main tank.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new anti-spill device that would prevent the user from inadvertently damaging the fuel tank from repeated accidental overflows while refueling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new anti-spill device that would collect and contain the gasoline for release back into the tank.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a bowl member having a bottom wall and a peripheral that is attached to and extends upwardly from the bottom wall. The bottom wall has an opening extending therethrough. An exit conduit is fluidly attached to and extends through the bottom wall. The exit conduit is positioned generally adjacent to the peripheral wall. A hose has a first end and a second end. The first end is fluidly coupled to the exit conduit. The second end of the hose is fluidly coupled to a housing for receiving overflowing gasoline.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.